That Girl
by rockrose
Summary: This is a fan fic that is about Kay and Antonio. It is set in the future. It's got some really funny parts. Just RR. On Permanent Hiatus!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Kay walked into the dimly lit bar. She had been going to bars ever since she got to L.A., by now it wasn't just a social thing, but it was a way to numb herself from the pain. She had changed so much in the past months since she left Harmony. She was no longer the horrible person that was jelous of her saint of a cousins boyfriend. She was no longer the Kay that got second best. She had the best clothes now. She had not only her own room, but her own apartment. She no longer needed, or even wanted, Miguel. She had her own life now. Even if she was a little lonely.   
  
Tony walked into the bar. This was a nice bar, one of the best he had ever worked in. He made good tips here, and made a lot of connections for his career as a model. He had done several jobs since his papa needed the kidney operation. Martin would be fine, but, unfortunatly, there was a pile of bills, and they only got higher, so Tony was forced to quit college and get some jobs. His other job was at club X Entrik, as a bouncer. Since he made good money here, and wasn't doing to bad at club X Entrik, he was hoping he could go back to college soon.   
  
"Tony, get your head out of the clouds and your ass over here. Your shift just began."  
  
"Ok, Justin."  
  
Justin was the guy that got Tony this job. They became good friends when Martin and Tony had first moved here, and now, they were best friends. Justin had worked up to manager, and he was hoping to get the new promotion which would let him take care of hiring the musicians. If Justin got that job, then he would pull for Tony to get his job.   
  
About a half hour into Tony's shift, Justin came over to him, wanting him to see something.  
  
"Tomy, man, look at that woman. Is she hot or what?"  
  
"Yeah, man, she is."  
  
They were looking at a beautiful brunett, with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. She was tall and slender, and dressed with class, but not snobbish looking.   
  
"Man, you need to get over Michelle. You guys were over long before you broke up."  
  
"We were engaged for two years. That just dosn't go away."  
  
"Whatever man, whatever."  
  
Tony couldn't help but think that there was something familiar about her  
  
"Justin, have you ever seen her around here before?"  
  
"No, I would definatly remember her."  
  
"I just can't help thinking that she is, well, she just seems familiar, you know?"  
  
"Uh, no, I don't know."  
  
"Whatever, man."  
  
They watched as the woman walked up to them and flahed a smile.  
  
"Hi. Since you were staring at me, you can get my drink. A saphire martini, sweet."  
  
For the first time she looked over at Tony. She couldn't help but stare.  
  
"Um, can I help you with something else?"  
  
"No, sorry I was staring, you just look so much like someone I used to know."  
  
Justin took this as a cue to step in, remembering what Tony had said about her looking familiar.  
  
"Hey, he had just said you look familiar, too. Wouldn't that be cool if you had known each other before?"  
  
"Sorry, I doubt that. I just moved here six months ago. And I would've definatly remembered him."  
  
She smiled and walked away after Justin handed her the martini, feeling like she had known the bartender a long time ago. She pushed those thoughts away, remembering until now she had spent her whole life in Harmony. And he was definatly not from Harmony.  



	2. Out to dinner

Chapter 2-  
  
Kay had just gotten off work, and walked into the supermarket. Her job as an assistant to the famous photographer Jenni Lysin paid good money. Jenni had quickly became Kays best friend after she moved here. Jenni had lived for two years, and had helped Kay find an apartment and everything. Jenni had tried more than once to get Kay to model for her pictures, but Kay said no. The last thing Kay needed was to be on the cover of a magazine, and have her family recognize her and know where she was. That would ruin everything. Kay was so into her thoughts that she didn't notice the man in front of her, and ran her cart right into him.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry! I didn't realize that you were standing there. I am so sorry!"  
  
Kay gasped as the man turned around to face her, and it was none other than the bartender from last night. He smiled.  
  
"Hi. I didn't expect to run ointo you. Or in this case, for you to run into me."  
  
"I'm so sorry about that."  
  
"It's no big deal."  
  
"Still, I am so sorry! Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"  
  
Tony took this as a sign from the God in heaven.  
  
"Yeah, actually, there is."  
  
"Really? Great! So what is it?"  
  
"Come to dinner with me tonight."  
  
"Tonight?"  
  
"Yes, tonight. Unless you already have plans."  
  
"No, I don't have any plans. But it would help if I knew your name."  
  
"Tony . And you are?"  
  
"Uh, Kay."  
  
"Well, Kay, do you want to give me your address?"  
  
Kay gave him her address, and he said he would pick her up at seven.  
  
"See you tonight Kay ."  
  
"Ok, see you tonight Tony."  
  
  
Kay was really excited about her date with Tony. She even called Jenni to come over to and help her find something to wear.  
  
"Ok, you don't want anything to casual, but not to dressy. You want something sexy, but not revealing."  
  
They had been going through Kays closet for the past half hour. Everything she owned seemed wrong for the occasion.  
  
"What about this?"  
  
"No! That's horrible!"  
  
"I'm suprised you're going out with him. I mean, happy, but suprised."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Come on! You know you haven't gave any guy the time of day since you moved here!"  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"Yes, it is!"  
  
"Ok, so it is. I just don't want to get hurt again."  
  
"Well, just promise me you'll at least give this guy a chance."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Good. What about this?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Kay! He's going to be here in an hour. you haven't even got dresses, done you hair, makeup, or nails yet! And I have never known you to do all that in less than an hour."  
  
"I know! But I don't have anything to wear!"  
  
"What about this?"  
  
"No, that's, hm, that's perfect!"  
  
"Thank God!"  
  
Kay quickly put on the saphire blue mini skirt and black 3/4 sleeve top with a pair of black strappy sandals.  
  
"It's perfect! Thank you so much Jenni!"  
  
Kay quickly did her hair and makeup, and was finishing her nails when the intercom came on.   
  
"Let him come up, Henry."  
  
Henry was the doorman at the apartments where Kay lived, he was about sixty, and really nice. He was one of Kays first friends when she moved here.  
  
"Hi!"   
  
Kay said as she opened the door.   
  
"Hey."  
  
Tony almost had a heart attack when he saw her. She looked gorgous!   
  
"Um, come on in. I'm almost ready. Just let me grab my purse."  
  
She was suprised when they got to his car and he opened the door for her. They went to dinner first.   
  
"So, tell me about yourself, Kay."  
  
"Well, there isn't really much to tell."  
  
"Oh, come on, there has to be something. Ok, why did you move here?"  
  
"Well," Kay said, sipping her martini, "I wanted to get a life. I wanted to be free. So after a year of college, I moved here. I just wanted to be free. I transferred to UCLA, and I'm   
going to be a pshycologist for teens. And when I'm not in school, I work as a personal assistant for a photographer."  
  
"And in your spare time you go to grocery stoers and run people over with your cart. Right?"  
  
Kay was laughing to hard to speak. Finally, she was able to talk.  
"Yeah, I suppose so. Now what about you?"  
  
"Hmmm, well, I moved here several years ago with my father, and I went to UCLA for a while, I was going to get my degree in law, but when papa had to have surgerey, so I quit school and got a job."  
  
"That's horrible! Is your father ok?"  
  
"Yeah, papa pulled through. He's a fighter, so I knew he'd make it."  
  
"That's great. So are you going to go back to school?"  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"I hope you do, too."  
  
"You know, this is going to sound like a line, but it's not. I feel like I have known you all my life. There is something really familiar about you."  
  
"Normally, I would say that is a line, but I feel the same way about you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Kay was about to reply when the waiter came with their orders.  
  
"This looks so goo, Tony. I love this resturaunt."  
  
"I'm glad you like it."  
  
Throughout dinner they laughed and had a great time. When it came time for the kiss goodnight, they were both suddenly nervous.  
  
'This is so stupid! I shouldn't be nervous! It's just a little kiss, that's all!' Kay thought.  
  
Tony was thinking almosst the same thing. 'She's just a girl. No need to be nervous!'  
  
Kay saw that Tony wasn't going to initiate the kiss, so she decided to do so.   
  
The kiss was light, but it was magical. Tony could feel the softness of her lips, he could smell the sweetness of he breath, and he knew right then that this girl was special. They said goodnight when the kiss was over, but Tony was already planning on calling her tomorrow and ask her out again.  
  



	3. A Phone call

Chapter 3-  
  
"Ok, girl, spill!"  
  
"Jenni! What makes you think anything interesting happened on my date last night?"  
  
Jenni had been trying for the past forty minutes, to get Kay to tell her everything that had happened last night, but so far she was unsucessful, but she was still trying.  
  
"Hmm, because he is gorgous, hot, sexy, and the look on your face says that something happened!"  
  
"Well, we did kiss!"  
  
"Oh my gosh! You are kidding me!"  
  
"No, I'm not! It wasn't a heavy kiss, there weren't even any tongues involved, but it was so sweet, almost magical, you know?"  
  
"No! Ufortunatly I don't know!"  
  
"But still, he seems so familiar to me. Almost like I know him from somewhere else, you know?"  
  
"Yes, you and him are soul mates!"  
  
"I wouldn't go that far. Yet. But, seriously, he is so familiar. Why can't I place where I know him from?"  
  
While Kay was telling all to Jenni, Tony was doing the same thing to Justin.  
  
  
"Ok, ok. so she is only the best kisser I've ever known."  
  
"Not to mention sexy."  
  
"Yeah, Justin, she is, but, I still say there is something really, really, familiar about her! And don't try and tell me that she just has 'one of thoose faces' because you and I both know that there isn't one other girl on the face of the earth that looks like her. She is the most beautiful creature on the planet!"  
  
"Sure didn't take her long to make you forget about Michelle, did it?"  
  
"Michelle is completely different from Kay. Michelle was high maintenance, and flashy, and snobby. Kay isn't like that. Kay is the type of woman that wants to be loved."  
  
"One date man. One date, and you're this hooked on her! Man! I wish I could find me a woman like that!"  
  
"Well, anyway, I was getting ready to call her and ask her out again."  
  
"Man! Ask her if she has a friend! Make it a double date!"  
  
"Ok. I guess I'll ask. But only, ONLY, because you haven't had a date in a long time."  
  
"Ok man, ok! Call her!"  
  
  
  
The phone call:  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Kay. It's Tony."  
  
Kay gives Jenni a look, and says,  
  
"Oh! Hi Tony! How is everything?"  
  
Jenni runs over to the phone and tries to listen.  
  
"Everything's fine Kay, um I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me tomorrow night?"  
  
"Man, ask her about her friend!"  
  
"Sure! I would love too!"  
  
Jenni is bouncing around and already deciding what outfit she is going to have Kay wear tomorrow night.  
  
"Tony, man, ask her about her friend!"  
  
"Shut the hell up!"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Not you Kay."  
  
"Um, ok."  
  
"Hey, Kay, I have a friend, Justin, you met him the other night at the bar, do you have a friend you think would go out with him? That way we could double."  
  
"Yes! I have a friend that would be perfect for Justin! Her name is Jenni, I think I already told you about her last night. I'm sure she would love to go!"  
  
"Well, why don't you call her and ask her, and then call me and let me know what she says."  
  
"No need. She's right here. And I'm sure she would love to go!"  
  
"Ok. Justin and I will meet you and Jenni at your place tomorrow night at about seven. Sound ok?"  
  
"Sounds perfect!"  
  
"Bye Kay."  
  
"Bye Tony."  
  
Kay is turning to Jenni, her mind whirling with thoughts like, 'she is finally going to have a boyfriend. Finally!'  
  
"Jenni, you've got a date tomorrow night!"  
  
  
Tony and Justin:  
  
"Justin my man, you've got a date tomorrow night!" 


	4. Getting Ready

Chapter 4-   
  
"UHG! Stop it! Make it stop!"  
  
"AGHHH!"  
  
"Kay, where's the shut off valve?"  
  
"I don't know!!!!"  
  
Kay and Jenni were dressed and ready for their date's tonight, sort of. Jenni was trying to fix her hair again, when she needed some water to dampen it, unfortunately, the faucet wouldn't turn on, so Kay and Jenni had gradually forced it to turn on. The nob on the faucet fell off, and now water was squirting all over Kay and Jenni and their outfits.  
  
"Kay, we must look like a wreck! The guys are going to be here any minute!"  
  
"I KNOW! WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO ABOUT IT?"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!!!! BUT YOU HAD BETTER DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!!! DO YOU KNOW WHEN THE LAST TIME I HAD A DATE WAS?????"  
  
"NO, I DON'T! I HAVE BEEN INVOLVED WITH MY OWN LIFE, THANK YOU!!!"  
  
Jenni and Kay were in the middle of their argument when Justin and Antonio knocked on the door, unfortunatley, Kay and Jenni didn't hear, because of their argument and the water still soaking them. Tony and Justin got worried because they knew they were in there, so they walked in. They stood stunned when they saw Jenni and Kay, soaking wet, water drenching them even more, and arguing.  
  
"Well excuse me if I don't keep up to date with your love life!"  
  
"What love life? Why do you think I agreed to a blind date? I have no love life!"  
  
"Well don't take it out on me!"  
  
"It's your faucet!"  
  
"It's your hair!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
The guys doubled over laughing, and Antonio walked over and managed to shut the faucet pipe off without even gettig wet. He looked at Kay and said,  
  
"Well, I can see you're ready for the date."  
  
"Shut. Up."  
  
"We can wait for you guys to get dressed and, uh, dry."  
  
"Where's my date?"  
  
"You must be Jenni, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm Justin,"   
  
Justin said, walking over to her. He immediantly liked what he saw, although her hair was messed up and she was soaking wet. Jenni also liked what she saw.  
  
Thirty minutes later they were on their way to the resturaut.  



	5. Double Date

Chapter 5-  
  
"Well, it looks like our matchmaking skills are pretty good."  
  
"I would have to agree."  
  
Kay, Tony, Jenni, and Justin were all four sitting inside the Rose Island Resturaunt. Jeeni and Justin had been staring into each others eyes for the entire night.  
  
Tony suddenly burst out laughing and Kay gave him a wierd look.  
  
"What is so funny?"  
  
"I was just thinking about how you and Jenni looked today at the apartment. You two were so funny!"  
  
"It was not funny! How would you like it if your faucet exploded after you had spent three hours getting ready for a date? Then your best friend and you got into an argument which your date walks in on?"  
  
"Hey, you have to admit, it is funny!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Well, here comes the food."  
  
"Yeah, but it looks like Jenni and Justin have already skipped to dessert."  
  
Kay and Tony looked over to their friends who were in a passionate lip lock.   
  
"Hey, Justin, the foods coming!"  
  
Justin looked up at Tony and blankly asked, "Did you say something?"  
  
When the waiter placed the food in front of them Justin said, "Tony, why didn't you tell me the food was coming?"  
  
With that Kay burst out laughing. Jenni looked over at Kay and asked, "What's so funny?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." Kay replied, with a wink at Tony who was struggling to keep a strait face.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
The rest of dinner was filled with plenty of fun and laughter. After dinner they all wanted to go out and dance, so Justin showed them where a new dance club was.  
  
"Wow! This looks like fun!" Kay yelled over the music. "Come on Tony, let's dance!"  
  
Tony and Kay headed for the dance floor, as did Justin and Jenni.   
  
They all had a lot of fun, and Kay and Jenni didn't get back to Kay's apartment until 3 in the morning. Kay was really tired, but decided to check her messages anyway.  
  
"Hey Kay. It's your dad. I was just wanting to say hi. I miss you. I know you don't want to call me at the house, so feel free to call me at work. PLease call me Kay. I miss you sweetie/ Bye."  
  
"Hey Kay, how's it going? It's your uncle Hank here. Your dad is missing you. Call me sometime. We haven't talked in a couple of weeks. I'm thinking of taking a trip out to L.A. in a few weeks, and thought I could see you while you were there. Bye."  
  
"Kay, It's Noah. Where the hell are you at? It's 1 A.M. I'm not going to have to come out to L.A. and baby- sit you, am I?"  
  
Kay cleared the messages and made a mental note to call her dad, Hank, and Noah. They were the only ones she ever talked to anymore. She was glad to be away, but still couldn't help but to miss Harmony. The was it looked this time of the year, her dad and Uncle Hank.. She and Simone had not been friends for quite a while before she let Harmony, so she didn't miss her, but suprisingly, she did miss Jessica.   
  
'Oh well, it's not like I'm going back there, right?' She thought to herself. She hurried up and got ready for bed. She was dead tired. She dreamt that night of going back to Harmony and introducing Tony to everyone.   
  
Note: OK, there will be a six month time jump in the next chapter. I wrote this fic a long time ago, and I put the time jump in there then. Now, I wish I didn't, but I did. I might rewrite it later, but for now just remember that there will be a 6 month time jump.  



	6. Panic

Chapter 6-   
  
Note to readers: I warned you at the end of the last chapter that Kay might be going back to Harmony, and that there might be a little time jump! Well, the time has jumped 6 months in the future from where I left off at chapter 5. You should be able to catch on easily.  
  
"Hey gorgeous!" Tony stepped up behind Kay and wrapped his arms around her waist. He then asked her a question. "Do you know what tomorrow is?"  
  
"Of course! I thought you had forgotten! It's our six month anniversary!"  
  
"Me? Forget? Are you crazy?"  
  
"Well, I'm in love with you, so you tell me. Am I insane?"  
  
"No. Definatley not." Tony replied as his lips touched hers.  
  
"Hey guys, I hate to break this love fest up, but you have a phone call Kay." Jenni said, as she came up to the madly in love couple.  
  
"Take a message." Kay replied, as she pressed her lips into Tonys for another kiss.   
  
"How can you guys breath?"  
  
"Shut up Jenni, and you and Justin are just as bad, if not even worse."  
  
"Whatever. Anyway, it sounds inportant. He said he was your uncle Hank."  
  
"My uncle Hank? He would never call me at work unless it was something really important." Kays happiness immediantly turned into worry.  
  
Kay almost ran over to the phone, with Tony and Jenni following her. They had never seen Kay get this worried. Especially not over something as small as a phone call.  
  
"Uncle Hank? What's wrong? Is everything ok? You're not hurt, are you?"  
  
"Kay calm down. I want you to take a deep breath and promise not to panick."  
  
"Uncle Hank, just tell me what it is."   
  
Kay was almost in tears. Her uncle Hank worried her when he got like this. Like he was trying to brace her for a blow or something. Trying to shield her from the world and protect her.  
  
"Uncle Hank, just tell me what it is!"  
  
"Kay, your dad was taken to the hospital. He was shot. Luis is on his way to pick you up, ok? He left a couple of hours ago, so he should be there in a half hour. Be packed and ready to go. I gave him you address."  
  
"Oh my God! Is dad going to be all right?"  
  
"Kay, he was shot. The outlook on his being ok is looking good. He should be ok. You need to come home though, he was asking to see you.. You should bring thoose three friends of yours, Jenni, Tony, and Justin. I know you aren't going to find a lot of comfort in Harmnoy, other than me, your dad, and Noah, so bringing them night be a good idea."  
  
"I'll ask them. I'll be at my place by the time Luis gets here, ok?"  
  
"Ok Kay. I love you."  
  
"Love you to. Bye."  
  
Kay hung up the phone and turned around, tears streaming down her face.   
  
"Um, my dad was shot. He's in the hospital. They think he is going to make it."  
  
"Kay, baby, I'm so sorry." Tony said, as he walked over to Kay and wrapped his arms around her. After Kay moved out of the embrace, she said to Jenni and Tony,  
  
"Um, I've got to go home. My uncle Hank thought it might be a good idea if you guys came with me, for comfort and support."  
  
"Of course!" Jenni would do anything for her friend, especially at a time like this.  
  
"Ok, uh, call Justin, and get packed. Meet me at the airport in an hour. Ok?"  
  
Jenni and Tony just nodded, nad Kay walked away and drove her car home to get packed.  
  
Kay was all packed when she heard someone knocking at her door.   
  
"Hey Luis."  
  
"Oh, hi Kay. Are you holding up?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.   
  
"Good, considering everything. Did uncle Hank call and let you know that three of my friends are coming?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm going to get to meet your boyfriend. Can I do Noah's job and grill him until we get to Harmony, then Noah can take over?" Luis was teasing, and she knew it.  
  
"I don't think Noah would like that."  
  
"Too late, I alreay asked him!"  
  
"You did not!"  
  
"Did to!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did to!"  
  
"Luis?"  
  
"Call him and ask him if you don't believe me!"  
  
Kay laughed. Noah really had said that, but Luis only told her in hopes to get her to laugh.   
  
"Well, come on Kay, let's go."  
  
"Ok. I'm already late. I told my friends I would be there in an hour."  
  
"We'd better hurry then."  
  
When they got to the airport Luis walked over to get the tags on their luggage, and Kay walked over to the coffeeshop, where she met up with Tony, Jenni, and Justin.   
  
"Hey guys, sorry I'm late."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Justin replied, giving her a hug.  
  
"Ready to get on the plane?"  
  
"Yep, come on guys."  
  
Kay, Tony, Jenni, and Justin borded the plane, and just before the plane was ready to take off, Luis got on, and sat down beside Kay and Tony. After the plane took off, Luis noticed the person sitting next to Kay looked familiar, and said,  
  
"Antonio?"  



End file.
